


Resistance

by bornofstorms



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofstorms/pseuds/bornofstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elejah fic with a non-specific time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

They lay in bed naked. Arms supporting their heads, resting on their stomachs, and staring at each other. It wasn't a talking moment, sound could possibly ruin what they had, and what they had was perfection. Moments rarely occurred in their lives where they felt so completely themselves, but when together all of their entirety felt like it was bursting at the seams. Trying to successfully hide something from the other, was like trying to hide something from their own self. They could undo each other with a look. Deception for them was a way of not letting others know what was going on. Even though for all reasons they shouldn’t, they fit together perfectly, and in more ways than one.

This moment in time couldn't last forever. At some point one of them was going to have to leave, they were going to have to move away from the comfort that came from being together in bed. Perhaps her conscience would catch up with her, and she'd leave out of some feeling of debt to one, or both, of the Salvatores. It could happen at any moment, but their moment, the one they were in right now, felt like it would go on for eternity, as if it was isolated from their own need for it to last. It is also entirely possible that he could come up with a moral reason for why they should leave each other, put on some clothes, and go their separate ways. But he couldn't come up with something that even passed as plausible.

Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew that they should find a reason to, use their strong sense of what was right to come up with something. The simple matter was, there wasn't one. The same dilemma was there earlier, when they'd been kissing. It felt so undoubtedly right, but they kept looking for a reason to make it wrong. It was more than simple denying oneself of pleasure, the feeling that they did not deserve the way each other made them feel was rooted in them to the core. But they worked well together, around each other they just felt good. Things clicked. So while they tried to find excuses for why they shouldn't, not only were they completely futile, but they were barely even passing thoughts. The other's presence made it too distracting to think, especially for a reason on why they shouldn't be here, doing exactly this, in that precise moment. 

So as she took off his jacket and undid his belt, false ideas of logic failed for her. While he ran his hands over her warm, naked torso, with his mouth kissing her neck, he thought he should say something to her, give her a chance to stop, to say this was going too fast. That would have been the gentlemanly thing to do, but instead he moved his mouth to hers to silence anything he could possibly say. 

 When she was completely with out her clothes, and his lips were slowly working their way up her thighs, she had her one last moment of resistance and blurted out that he should lock the door, even though nobody was home. He did so at such a fast rate that the only way she knew that he did it, was of the clicking sound she thought she heard the lock make. The curiosity of whether or not he could move that fast was quickly forgotten, as he moved his mouth exactly where she wanted it to be. All of the resistance was completely gone for everything else. They both felt each other's wanting as he was inside her. He moved them up to a sitting position, both of them working their hips together to find the perfect rhythm. Hands everywhere. The evening went on, and on, after each release finding something new to do so they could continue. Desperation for more filled every touch. Eventually they wore themselves out, so they laid down. The way they stayed for the better half of an hour.

Elena was the first one to move, she ran the back of her hand over the side of his face, then softly placed her lips on his.

"Again?" Elijah said, his smile soft.

"Yes, again."

That was the last moment of conceivable doubt, before it was taken away forever.


End file.
